Hola, mamá Hola, papá
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros... Neville Longbottom decidió que visitar a sus padres tenía que dejar de ser una enojosa obligación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quiénes podían escucharlo mejor? Post DH.
1. Recordar el pasado

**RECORDAR EL PASADO**

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá.

No hubo respuesta. No podía haberla. Alice Longbottom se balanceaba en el borde su cama. Su marido, Frank, ni siquiera se había incorporado de la suya, y Neville lo notó envejecido, más canas, menos pelo. No los veía desde las pasadas Navidades.

-Mamá, tenía muchas ganas de verte, de contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses que no nos hemos visto. Hay grandes noticias. ¡Cuánto me gustaría que pudieras entenderme!

Alice frenó en seco su balanceo y fijó la mirada en Neville, o eso creyó él, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. Realmente, a veces parecía escucharle. Pero no. La mujer se puso de pie, y con pasos cortos y huidizos, se dirigió a la ventana que había tras su hijo y apoyó la nariz en el cristal, empañándolo con su aliento. Sobre la película de humedad comenzó a trazar formas sin sentido. Neville tragó saliva, y se volvió hacia su padre.

-La guerra ha terminado, papá. Voldemort ha muerto, ha desaparecido del todo, y para siempre esta vez. Ya no le podrá hacer daño a nadie más. Nunca más.

Afortunadamente, no esperaba gritos de alegría ni afectuoso abrazos de felicitación. No los hubo. Frank seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, ignorante del significado de las palabras de su hijo que, no obstante, se dirigió una vez más a él.

-Ya no hay más Voldemort, ni Lord Tenebroso, ni mortífagos. Y nadie más va a salir herido. No bajaremos la guardia. A nadie le pasará lo que a vosotros.

Frank Longbottom se giró en la cama dirigiendo la vista a su hijo. Una mirada perdida, con unas pupilas oscuras que no veían, pero Neville intentó interpretar ese movimiento como un signo de interés.

-Yo estuve allí luchando… y acabé con la serpiente, papá. Ayudé a destruir a Voldemort. Bueno, casi todo el trabajo lo hicieron Harry, Ron y Hermione. ¿Te acuerdas de Harry, papá? Te he hablado de él. La abuela me contó que tú conocías a sus padres, a James y a Lily… Oh, la abuela también estuvo en la batalla. Fue sorprendente la cantidad de hechizos que lanzaba por minuto. Creo que dejamos el apellido Longbottom bien alto.

Frank se giró hacia el otro lado sin prestar atención. Obviamente, el apellido Longbottom le traía sin cuidado. Los ojos de Neville se empañaron. Él no había hecho lo que había hecho para hacer honor a su apellido, pero la frase de su abuela sonaba bien. Se giró hacia su madre, que seguía en la ventana, y habló con voz vacilante.

-Esa mujer también estuvo allí, lanzando su odio contra todos los que defendíamos Hogwarts. No sé a cuanta gente mató, pero ya no lo hará más. Molly Weasley mató a Bellatrix, mamá. Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien acabara con esa maldita. Pero fue Molly Weasley. La madre de Ron, mi compañero de curso. Ojalá la hubiera matado yo, mamá. Ojalá la hubiera tenido delante mí, sufriendo. Le hubiera hecho daño, oh, sí. Mucho daño. Pero no sufrió. Apenas se daría cuenta cuando la maldición de Molly la alcanzó. Fue rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Neville había pensado muchas veces esas palabras, pero nunca las había expresado en voz alta hasta ahora. Sintió que soltaba el lastre de odio, rencor y ansia de venganza, toda esa mierda que lo había atenazado durante tantos años. Y realmente, notó que se quitaba un peso de encima. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Es muy injusto que ahora Bellatrix esté muerta, pero vosotros sigáis…

Neville vaciló. Nunca sabía como llamar al estado en que se encontraban sus padres. Locos, sí. Dementes era la versión educada, la palabra que usaba a veces la abuela. Majaras, malos de la chaveta, gagá, eran apelativos ligeros que se colaban en conversaciones frívolas a su alrededor y que él sentía como auténticos bofetones. Los medimagos hablaban de disociación sensorial-mental. El caso era que, en algun momento de la tortura que habían sufrido, el cuerpo de sus padres se había desconectado de sus mentes y de sus memorias, para dejar de ser conscientes del sufrimiento que les causaban las maldiciones que una y otra vez se abatían sobre ellos. Y después no habían sabido cómo volver a conectarse, de modo que su cuerpo quedó como un envase vacío de recuerdos e incapaz de identificar sus percepciones con idea alguna.

-Es muy injusto que la mujer que ha causado tantas muertes y tanto dolor, que ha destrozado familias que apenas empezaban a fundarse, haya desaparecido de un momento para otro, que haya tenido lo que, tratándose de ella, es una muerte piadosa. Un rápido Avada Kedavra, y ya está, facturada para el otro mundo, sin dolor físico y sin tener que ver la derrota de su idolatrado Voldemort. Es muy injusto. ¿Sabes que mató a su sobrina, papá , a Tonks? Era auror como vosotros, y dicen que era muy buena gente… y ahora hay otro niño huérfano, y eran familia, papá, pero creo que la odiaba más que a nadie, y la mató antes de que pudiéramos acabar con ella, y no es justo que ella se haya muerto así, sin más, mientras que ahora Teddy y Andrómeda se quedan solos, a llorar por todos los que Bellatrix asesinó. Ella ya no tiene dolor, ni problemas.

Neville se levantó, airado de nuevo, como cada vez que esa idea acudía a su mente.

-Pero al menos, esta vez será definitivo.

Neville comprendió en ese momento, mientras repetía ahora en voz baja las palabras que había dicho, que ya no habría pesadillas en las cuales Bellatrix escapaba de Azkaban para ir a buscarlo, esas pesadillas que lo habían atormentado en su infancia. Bellatrix estaba muerta, y punto. Y todos aquellos a quienes había dañado tendrían que seguir viviendo con su dolor, pero el dolor, el lacerante e insoportable dolor de sentir que una parte de ti te es arrancada, ese dolor de la ausencia que él conocía tan bien, era un dolor del pasado. No se repetiría. La vida siempre se abre camino. Y vivir duele, pero siempre llega un nuevo día, y lo que una vez creíste incapaz de encarar, al otro resulta una carga más llevadera. Y siempre queda la esperanza, minúscula, ilusa, ingenua, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo, de que todo se acabará arreglando, y de que si no se arregla, al menos alguien te ayudará a llevar la carga. Y sus padres estaban locos, sí, pero aun podía abrazarlos y arrullarlos, y rebuscar en sus rostros algun rasgo parecido a los suyos, y podía intentar que, en su locura, se encontraran bien, juntos ellos dos. Ellos tres. Juntos, nada más.

Neville volvió en sí después de la especie de trance en que se había sumido.

-Os prometo que nunca más evitaré hablar de vosotros. Voy a vivir orgulloso de vosotros, y de mí mismo, y hablaré con la cara bien alta, porque mis padres son unos héroes, y la escoria que os torturó ya no es más que un montón de cenizas vaciado en una zanja enfangada de un cementerio muggle.

Neville se acercó a su madre, que seguía mirando por la ventana. La abrió de par en par, y gracias a los encantamientos atmosféricos, los cálidos rayos de sol de aquella mañana de verano se colaron en la habitación.

-Ojalá pudieras decirme cómo hablar con Mollly Weasley. Ella lo ha estado pasando muy mal, realmente mal, porque en la batalla mataron a su hijo, a Fred. Parece mentira. No he conocido a una persona tan alegre, y ya no está. En el funeral me acerqué a Molly, y le besé las manos, y le dije que le agradecía lo que había hecho por mí, acabando con esa maldita. Luego me puse colorado y salí huyendo. La abuela me alcanzó y me dio un abrazo. Me dijo que ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda consolar a Molly, nada puede consolar a una madre de perder a un hijo. Y se echó a llorar. ¿Entiendes?, ¡la abuela se echó a llorar! No me lo podía creer. Pero se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y me dijo que había hecho muy bien en darle las gracias a Molly, y que ella pensaba hacer lo mismo.

De pronto se le ocurrió pensar que era cruel enseñarle a su madre un mundo exterior del que no podía disfrutar. Neville volvió a cerrar la ventana.

-Unos días después hablé con Ginny, y me dio las gracias por haberle dicho eso a su madre. Me dijo que se había sentido muy arropada, que recibir tanto cariño de tanta gente le devolvía un poco a Fred. Vernos a todos allí, recordándolo… tal vez sí le ayudó, ¿no crees, mamá, que recordar ayuda? Hablar de lo muertos, de los que ya no están,… ¿ayuda realmente?

Neville miró a su madre, que volvía a estar sentada en la cama de San Mungo, planchando con sus manos las arrugas de las sábanas.

-Durante mucho tiempo yo no quise contarle a nadie que vosotros estabais aquí. No sé si era vergüenza, o que me ponía tan triste al venir a veros que no quería que nadie me lo recordara. La abuela no hacía más que contarme lo heroicamente que habíais luchado contra los mortífagos, pero el caso es que os derrotaron, y yo no le veía la gracia a tanto heroísmo por ninguna parte. ¡Yo solo quería teneros a mi lado! ¡Quería padres, no héroes! Y sé que Harry ha pensado lo mismo todos estos años… y sin embargo, creo que ahora empiezo a entender algunas cosas. Como que, a veces, no hay más remedio que hacer lo que hay que hacer, arriesgando lo que haga falta, porque si no se está a la altura, uno luego no sabe mirarse al espejo.

Neville se puso junto a su madre, y ambos observaron el ventanal, que les devolvía un reflejo difuso de sus rostros, ajado el de ella, de una sorprendente madurez e incipiente barba el de él. A Neville le había hecho falta mucho tiempo y muchos acontecimientos para poder pararse frente a un espejo y sentir que le gustaba lo que veía.

-Sin lo que hicisteis vosotros, yo no estaría aquí. Sin lo que Harry y los demás hicimos, el pequeño Teddy Lupin no podría vivir tranquilo. Y está bien que recordemos todo eso, y que recordemos todo lo que pasó. Y que sigamos alerta. Y a partir de ahora, mamá, no pienso esconderos más. Si el Ministerio no me deja sacaros de aquí, ya me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere de lo que os pasó, y por qué. Y acostumbraros a tener visita a menudo. Porque quiero que sepáis todo lo que me pasa, y pienso venir personalmente a contároslo. Vuestro nombre no se borrará de la memoria de nadie, mamá, papá… aunque la vuestra esté perdida, mi memoria servirá para los tres.


	2. Vivir el presente

**Olvidé advertir que los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling, y yo solo los utilizo para expresar mis paranoias.**

ooo000ooo

**VIVIR EL PRESENTE**

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Os he traído pan de jengibre. Creo que os gustará. El doctor Christie siempre me dice que es muy bueno que probéis comida rica, que tengáis buenas sensaciones. "Experiencias sensoriales reparatorias", las llama él. Dice Hermione que esos tecnicismos muggles forman parte de su trabajo. Ella dice que es muy competente, lo conoció cuando su… Bueno, en cualquier caso, esto no os hará daño. Y realmente, el bizcocho le salió muy rico. A mí me vuelve loco.

Les sirvió dos generosas porciones a sus padres y las colocó en la mesita de la habitación.

-Hoy vengo a pediros ayuda. ¡Cuánto me gustaría que me pudierais echar una mano con esto! He hablado con Harry y con Ginny, para que me dieran ideas y eso, y tener los dos enfoques, y bueno, creo que ya sé como lo voy a hacer, pero me gustaría tanto que me contarás cómo lo hiciste tú, papá… la abuela me ha explicado algo, pero ella no tiene los detalles, no sabe realmente lo que tú pensabas o lo que sentiste cuando le pediste matrimonio a mamá.

Frank Longbottom tomó un pedazo del pan de jengibre y se lo metió en la boca, dejando caer migajas. La locura también había conseguido acabar con el hábito de su esmerado comportamiento a la mesa, pero últimamente Neville creía ver que cuando le llevaba algunos platillos especiales, la satisfacción se pintaba en su rostro. Como ahora, cuando masticaba con ganas y se relamía. Neville sonrió. Según el psiquiatra, su padre no podía manejar ninguna emoción ni sentimiento complejo, pero poco a poco tal vez consiguiera crear una nueva y reducida batería de recuerdos simples y, a ser posible, agradables. Comida, abrazos, música… En los últimos años, Neville nunca iba a visitar a sus padres con las manos vacías, y le complacía hasta el extremo poder proporcionarle esos jirones de placer que creía que mejoraban en algo su existencia sin contornos.

-También me gustaría volver a traerla aquí. Ella lo está deseando, pero al final casi siempre vengo solo yo… me gusta cuando estamos así, solos los tres. ¿Querrás, mamá, que traiga un día a Hannah? Estoy seguro de que la vas a adorar. Yo lo hago. Me gusta todo de ella. No puede decirse que nos hayamos dado mucha prisa, pero ya no voy a esperar más, ¿para qué? Es la mujer que quiero para toda la vida, y sé que ella quiere lo mismo. ¡Somos tan parecidos que asusta! Quizá por eso me tardé tanto en verla, porque nos parecemos tanto que pasar tiempo con ella era como estar conmigo mismo. Pero poco a poco todo se dio de una forma tan natural que casi ni me di cuenta cuando tuvimos la primera cita, y nuestro primer beso fue tan seguido del segundo y el tercero que es como si lleváramos besándonos toda la vida. Ella siempre ha estado ahí, y si me he tardado en decidirme no es porque tuviera dudas, sino porque esto sí quiero que sea diferente. No quiero pedirle que se case en una cena como otras tantas que hemos tenido, idéntica a las demás; por una vez quiero que tenga una historia fabulosa que contar a las amigas y a los nietos sobre cómo el lento de su marido por una vez la sorprendió y consiguió que le temblaran las manos y las rodillas.

Neville acabó la frase con un énfasis inusitado, las mejillas encendidas y los puños apretados. Se encaró con su padre, que perseguía las migajas del pastel por entre las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Tú tuviste dudas, papá? ¿Verdad que no? ¿Verdad que llega un momento en que ya mirabas a mamá y te podías pasar horas fijándote en sus pestañas, o en cómo le brilla la voz al reír? ¿Verdad que el resto del mundo parece quedar muy lejos cuando estás con la mujer que quieres? El mundo está muy lejos, pero eso no da miedo, porque te coge de la mano y entonces crees que eres capaz de todo, y que el mundo es bueno, y que si no lo es, de todas formas tú vas a seguir en la lucha para mejorarlo. ¿Verdad, papá, que fue por eso por lo que tú luchaste entonces? Porque vuestro amor era tan fuerte que no podía soportar un mundo podrido. Porque no queríais que yo creciera en un mundo oscuro. Por eso crecí solo.

Neville bajó la voz, que le había ido humedeciendo, y miró ahora a su madre, que se entretenía en desenredar el pelo de una muñeca mientras oscilaba en la mecedora del rincón.

-A la mamá de Hannah la mataron los mortífagos. Voldemort también mutiló su familia. Ella ya era mayor, dieciséis años,… bueno, no tanto. Ninguna edad es buena para perder a una madre.

Miraba a su madre, que ahora olisqueaba el pastel con ademanes de ardilla, como si quisiera averiguar los ingredientes, y cualquiera hubiera podido interpretar que la mente infantil que habitaba el castigado cuerpo de Alice Longbottom podía sentir tal cosa. Pero no. Tener curiosidad implica voluntad y pensamiento, justo dos de los elementos que los repetidos _cruciatus_ le habían arrebatado. Pero quizá su olfato iba por delante de su mente.

-Últimamente he pensado mucho en eso, mamá. Toda la falta que me hiciste de niño, tu cariño, tu confianza cuando me trataban de _squib_. Debería decir lo mucho que imagino que me faltaste, cada vez que me sentía mal, pensaba: "Si mi madre estuviera aquí, todo se arreglaría". Pero no siempre es así, tú no hubieras podido arreglarlo todo, y a uno siempre le pasan cosas que le hacen sufrir, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo no sé realmente lo que hubiera sido tenerte a mi lado. Hannah sí supo exactamente todo lo que le quitaron al matar a su madre. Ella me lo ha contado: los abrazos al recibirla en la estación, los desayunos de los domingos, reírse juntas de los cotilleos de _Corazón de Bruja_,… Incluso decirle que no importaba que no hubiera conseguido muchos TIMOS porque así tendría más tiempo para ayudarla a hacer compota de ciruela. Aunque al final no hubo tiempo para eso. Hannah sí sabe lo que perdió, pero no se ha dejado atrapar por ese vacío, sino que ha llenado su vida de todo aquello que le gusta, y esa plenitud le recuerda que parte de su madre vive en ella. No hay agujeros negros en su vida… y en la mía ya tampoco. Ya no vengo a veros porque la abuela me dice que hoy toca. Vengo porque sé que me escucháis. No me importa que no podáis darme consejos de vuelta: yo sé claramente lo que quiero y lo que voy a hacer. Y mañana, Hannah va a tener la mejor pedida de mano del mundo, y va a decirme que sí, que quiere casarse conmigo y que ahuyentaremos juntos la oscuridad. Y la semana que viene la traeré conmigo para que os enseñe el anillo que voy a ofrecerle. Le pediré que haga buñuelos: le salen aun mejor que el pan de jengibre.

ooo000ooo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y/o leyeron la historia. Quería aclarar que este fic va a componerse de tes viñetas, la última de las cuales ya está casi lista y publicaré pronto. Espero que la disfruten.


	3. Planear el futuro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**PLANEAR EL FUTURO**

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Hoy traigo algo especial.

Neville sacó de una cesta una tarta de hojaldre rellena de crema y cubierta de chocolate y Chantilly, y una botella de limonada helada.

-Tenemos que celebrar la gran noticia. ¡Vais a ser abuelos!

Descorchó la botella y sirvió tres vasos.

-Cuando Hannah me lo dijo el lunes, me levanté tan de golpe del sillón que tiré la lámpara de pie del salón y la rompí. ¿Saben cual, no? La que estaba en el gabinete del abuelo. Me encanta esa lámpara, pero la he destrozado como diez veces. Un día de estos no voy a ser capaz de repararla.

Sus padres lo rodearon. En los últimos tiempos, era frecuente que ellos se acercaran a él nada más oír su voz.

-Bueno, a lo que iba. Que casi tiro la casa, y después cogí a Hannah por la cintura y empecé a bailar con ella en brazos, como locos los dos. ¡Voy a ser papá! Y tenía que haber notado algo raro, porque llevaba unos días muy guapa, más de lo normal quiero decir, y como que sonriendo todo el rato, aunque bueno, eso sí es normal, y es que ella ya lo sospechaba pero aún no se había hecho las pruebas.

Neville se aferró a la mano de su madre, y sin desprenderse de ella, se dejó caer en la mecedora, donde suspiró, satisfecho.

-La abuela ha insistido otra vez en que nos mudemos a la casa ahora que nazca el niño… o la niña, aun no sabemos lo que será, yo creo que prefiero una niña, pero en fin, eso es lo de menos. Hannah dice que no quiere mudarse, que el ojo del dueño engorda el ganado y que ella no puede irse a vivir lejos del negocio. Personalmente, me daría igual vivir aquí o en la Conchinchina, yo lo único que quiero es que no se peleen, porque me va a tocar hacer de enfermero para las dos, y eso ya es demasiado.

Neville miró a su padre, que había metido el dedo índice en la cobertura de nata de la tarta, y se rechupeteaba. Sonrió, pero de inmediato, una sombra enturbió su mirada.

-¿Fue complicado, papá? Hacerte a la idea de que iba a nacer yo. ¿No te asustaste ni un poquito? A ratos, yo me siento aterrorizado. Ahora, cada vez que me cruzo con un niño no puedo evitar evaluarlo, mirar si parece feliz, si está sano, si es respetuoso, si se comporta amistosamente con los otros niños,… y entonces miro a los padres, e intento averiguar cómo lo hacen. El otro día merendé con Harry y Ginny, y no podía dejar de mirar cómo él maneja a sus hijos, como los coge, les habla, los deja discutir o los separa cuando la pelea se pone demasiado agresiva. Supongo que tenía cara de pasmado, porque Ginny se echó a reír, y me preguntó si no iba a coger notas, porque tenía la misma cara que cuando estaba en clase y no entendía nada de lo que explicaban.

Neville se volvió hacia su madre, y le volvió a tomar la mano, acariciándosela.

-¿Y tú mamá, qué sentiste? ¿Qué necesitabas? Hannah no ha tenido todavía antojos ni malestares fuertes, pero me gustaría adelantarme a sus necesidades. De momento dice que no va a dejar de trabajar, que no puede desatender a la clientela, pero yo no quiero que se cargue todo el trabajo sola… me parece que voy a dejar el trabajo en los invernaderos, al menos durante el embarazo, porque cada dos por tres tengo que viajar a conseguir nuevas semillas, y eso es lo último que me apetece ahora. Quizá deba… explorar otras opciones laborales.

Neville se levantó y partió su propia porción de tarta. La engulló con avidez.

-Últimamente no paro de comer. Hannah dice no sabe donde lo echo, que me envidia el metabolismo que tengo, no cojo ni un gramo. Yo creo que es porque estoy maquinando cosas todo el tiempo. Estoy intranquilo, lo reconozco. Sé que muchas cosas van a cambiar, y no sé cómo lo voy a poder manejar. Un hijo lo cambia todo. Ya no seremos más Hannah y yo, ahora habrá un pequeño Longbottom…

Neville miró a su padre, que ahora sorbía ruidosamente la limonada con una pajita, y frunció el ceño.

-Papá, quiero avisarte de algo. Si el bebé es niño, estoy decidido a no llamarlo Frank. La abuela lo da por hecho, pero yo me niego a ponerle a mi hijo "tu" nombre. Ni tampoco el mío. Ni el de mamá, ni el de la mamá de Hannah, si es niña. Creo que son nombres que le quedarían un poco grandes a un niño tan pequeño. No quiero más varitas heredadas, ni nombres con una historia ya escrita, ni que al llamar a mi hijo se me venga a la cabeza la cara de aquellos a los que amo y desaparecieron, como le pasa a mi ahijado. Escogeremos un nombre bonito, un nombre que suene bien y que nadie antes en la familia haya llevado, no sé, si es niña tal vez Hope o Faith, y si es niño,… bueno, de hecho a mí me gusta Harry, pero creo que no es buena idea por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo. Ya hay demasiados Harrys por ahí. Ya buscaremos otro. ¿No lo tomas a mal, verdad papá? Tú sabes por qué lo hago. La vida ya es bastante complicada sin llevar sobre tus hombros las expectativas de los demás… ni el peso de un nombre o un apellido. Yo he aprendido a hacerlo, pero aun me cuesta, y no le haré eso a mi hijo. Quizá me equivoque en otras muchas cosas, pero en eso, no.

Neville se puso en pie, decidido, pero al volverse de nuevo hacia su madre, sus facciones se suavizaron de nuevo.

-En serio, mamá, a ratos tengo un miedo atroz. Peor que cuando me saqué el permiso de aparición, casi peor que cuando entraron a robar en el Caldero y Hannah estaba allí sola. ¿Cómo se hace esto de educar a un niño? Todo el mundo me dice que eso se aprende poco a poco, pero es que yo siempre fui un poco lento para aprender, y en esto no pueden suspenderme. ¿Y si lo hago mal al principio, y luego ya no puedo rectificar? ¡Es tan importante lo que le ocurre a un niño cuando es pequeño! Como dice el doctor Christie, todo ocurre en los tres primeros años… Toda tu vida se prefigura ahí, y luego solo con mucho esfuerzo puedes desaprender lo aprendido y ser de otra forma… me parece algo fascinante, como se puede ir moldeando a otra persona, que ha salido de ti pero que ya no eres tú, y al final va a ser alguien diferente, pero que se va a seguir pareciendo porque al fin y al cabo, tú se lo estás enseñando todo. Es un campo fascinante este de la educación. Aunque la abuela dice que no me preocupe, que ser padre es algo que se aprende de forma natural, y que yo cada vez me parezco más a ti, papá, y que por eso voy a ser un padre estupendo. Pero si somos lógicos, a mi me crió la abuela, así que al final debería acabar pareciéndome a ella, y eso todavía me asusta más. ¡Yo quiero a la abuela, eh! Pero ella es tremenda… ¡Si ya tiene decidido que mi hijo irá a Gryffindor y luego trabajará como auror!

Neville sacudió la cabeza, entre molesto y alucinado.

-A mí me parece una barbaridad, tener ya todo eso planeado, la vida no se puede planear hasta esos extremos, ya no hay profecías que cumplir, y además, no va a ser menos hijo mío, ni lo voy a querer menos porque no cumpla con todas esas expectativas y deseos, que son míos, no suyos… ¿Y tú, papá, siempre hiciste lo que los abuelos querían que hicieras? Está claro que yo no… y yo, te lo juro mamá, lo único que quiero es que crezca sano, razonablemente feliz, y que se sienta querido… lo demás es secundario, me da igual que acabe en Slytherin incluso… al fin y al cabo Willa lo es, y mira cuánto ayudó a Hannah cuando lo de su madre. Un emblema en el pecho no importa.

Neville paseó alrededor de la habitación, y acabó apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su padre. Los notó hundidos, sin fuerza, pero mantuvo allí su abrazo mientras volvía a hablar.

-Quiero explicaros otra cosa, para que no os lo toméis mal. A partir de ahora no sé si podré venir a veros con la misma frecuencia. Quiero estar con Hannah todo el tiempo que pueda durante el embarazo, y cuando nazca el niño me figuro que será absorbente, sobre todo al principio. Quiero que me tenga siempre a su lado, siempre presente, que no pueda sentir que su padre no está. ¿Lo entendéis, verdad? Mi primera responsabilidad es hacia él, hacia mi hijo… pero os juro que me escaparé siempre que pueda, que buscaré los momentos para venir a veros y que podamos estar juntos. También os traeré a vuestro nieto, es una promesa. Los niños son un milagro, y no andamos sobrados de ellos.

Neville se restregó los ojos donde ya hacía rato brillaban las lágrimas. Abrazó estrechamente el cuerpo ya en franca decadencia de su padre, y luego abrazó y besó en la mejilla a su madre, que mantenía la expresión dulce y ausente de siempre. Se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí los miró otra vez.

- Hasta la próxima, mamá. Adiós, papá.

ooo000ooo

**Y bien, hasta aquí llegó mi aproximación a la vida de Neville y sus padres. Él está entre mis personajes favoritos, y aunque acaba convertido en héroe, su raíz trágica sigue estando muy presente.**

** Agradezco en el alma los comentarios que me dejaron, y espero no haber decepcionado a los lectores que siguieron el fic completo. Disfruté escribiendo, y eso ya es algo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
